


Love Is In The Air

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you mean I haven't posted a fic for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic100**](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) since January? My bad! But on that note, I do have my last fic that needs to be finished, completely written it's just in the editing process for now. The end is near! (And I've never been so happy to hear that.)

**Title:** Love Is In The Air  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Tony DiNozzo  
 **Category:** Drabble  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #62 Spring  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Spoilers:** Set in the spring of the seventh season. No particular spoilers, although there are so general ones for the season as well as season four and five.  
 **Summary:** Love is in the air.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Author's Note:** Oh, you mean I haven't posted a fic for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic100**](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) since January? My bad! But on that note, I do have my last fic that needs to be finished, completely written it's just in the editing process for now. The end is near! (And I've never been so happy to hear that.)

[ **My Little Damn Table** ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)

Spring – and love – are in the air, at least according to Tony as he burst into song each morning.Somehow Ziva doesn’t find it as irritating as she once might have.  


It’s because of Abby.Not because she’s present, but because Ziva is in love with her and she is finally free to be with her love.

So Ziva doesn’t mind when Tony bursts into song.She recognizes that feeling of unfettered joy and hopes that his heart isn’t broken once more. She hopes for both of them, because she wants this more than ever.

Love is in the air.


End file.
